


Ike’s Diary

by AnthraceneHusbando



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthraceneHusbando/pseuds/AnthraceneHusbando
Summary: Mist bought Ike a diary.
Kudos: 2





	Ike’s Diary

Mist bought me this diary to journal in. I hope I remember to make use of it.


End file.
